pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday! Haruka's 2017 Birthday Show, ft. COLOR!
Hibiki: *acting extremely happy* Hello everyone! The crowd goes wild Hibiki: Welcome to the 2017 Birthday Show for Haruka, advertised by COLOR! *winks* "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hibiki: Make sure to wish her an amazingly happy birthday!! The crowd goes wild ... Hibiki: ... (thinks: How did I end up this low?!) ---- - FLASHBACK - ... ... ... Hibiki: ...what Mystery: EXACTLY! Flower: We asked Mizu to host Haruka's show, but as you can see, she's sick! ... Hibiki: AND WHY ME?! Flower: BECAUSE YOU'RE COOL! Hibiki: THAT'S NOT A VALID REASON- Mystery: It is, when the fangirls will come only for you Hibiki: ...you're her boyfriend, why don't YOU handle it INSTEAD OF HARASSING M- Flower: *sparkly eyes* Please? - END OF FLASHBACK - ---- Hibiki: (thinks: ...oh, right...) Let's begin! *moves away* Haruka: *comes on stage, wearing her Royal Candy Coord* Hello everyone! The crowd cheers Hibiki: Hello, Shirogane! Happy birthday! *shakes her hand* Haruka: Thank you, Hi-ta- A brick hits Hibiki, as the audience goes "Hi-tan?!" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Hibiki: ...farewell *tries to walk away* Insert Flower, Hilulu, Halulu, Hanako and Falulu pulling her back, begging for her to stay Hibiki: I'M NOT DOING THIS, YOU L- CIAK! Mystery: Introduction scene, start! *winks at the audience* - ATTEMPT 2 - Haruka: *comes on stage, wearing her Royal Candy Coord* Hello everyone! The crowd cheers Hibiki: Hello, Shirogane! Happy birthday! *shakes her hand* Haruka: Thank you, Hibiki-san! Hibiki: Today is a very special day for you, isn't it? Haruka: Yes! Thank you! Hibiki: And then, we'll host an event as special as it! Haruka: Ueh?! Hibiki: *snaps her fingers, as the screen behind her shows the names of all the lives Hibiki: Six lives! All for our fairytale princess Shirogane Haruka! The crowd goes wild Hibiki: Well then, let's hurry up, because I can't wait! (thinks: I want to kill myself... XD) Haruka: Here I goooooooooooooooooooo! Haruka's Anniversary Live! Hibiki: A throwback to Haruka's very first live! Let's start! Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer "Making Drama, Switch On!" Haruka is seen falling from a dark sky, only her coord is glittering. "I'll overcome the darkness, just to deliver this package!" Haruka lands in a forest, and runs away in the darkness. Haruka reaches an house and knocks the door. A girl opens and receives the package. As the girl opens the package, light comes out, the dark sky becomes a shiny mid-day sky and the grass gets covered by flowers in full bloom. "Happiness Princess!" "Cyalume Change!" The Marionette Mu Sky Cyalume Coord starts glowing Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade FaluHaru's Birthday Live! Falulu: That was sooo good! Haruka: Yeah! Thank you, Falulu *hugs her* Mystery: What's our next live? Falulu: A duo live with Falulu! Mystery: Ohhh, nice! MOVE ON, TSUNDERELLA! ^^ Hibiki: Tch! W-Well then! We'll start our duo live chain with a FaluHaru unit live! Please enjoy Haruka's birthday show! Getsuyōbi ni mezame akubi Kayōbi wa mado wo ake Suiyō no kisu kawashi Mokuyōbi ai wo shiri Kin'yōbi ni ushinai Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend (Lalalala) nani wo fuan to yobu? (Lalalala) Hibi wa itsumo maru de kawaranaide tada soko ni aru rekishi Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa tōi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Dareka ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi "Making Drama Switch On!" Falulu performs Tick Tock Flower, Haruka performs Frozen Castle Mirage. Falulu is inside the frozen castle and feels lonely, but Haruka comes in and tells her they can finally snap Friend Tickets, unlike when they first met. The two exchange tickets, and they join hands. "Friendship Flower Reborn!" Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Isshūkan watashi dake no saisho no monogatari yo "Super Cyalume Change!" Mukashi mukashi no watashi Dōka akiramenaide te wo nobashite ai no tane hiroi Hito wa yagate sekai wo itsukushinde hirogaru Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai Hilulu and Haruka's Princess Duo! Hibiki: Our third live will be a crossover between Mystery5 and COLOR: Hilulu and Haruka's duo live! Hilulu: HELLO, MY BABIES!!!! Falulu: Hilulu-chan... *sweatdrops* Haruka: L-let's enjoy our live ^^" Hilulu: Yeah -3- Why tell me? Dare to mo chigaun darou? Are you happy? Onnaji de manzoku? Nanni mo motanai watashi Subete motta watashi Nukarun da daichi kara douji ni umareru yo Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Senaka awase no sora habataite butsukaru asobi janai Yume no genseki kara Mirai no kagayaki wo Migakia getai trouble Come on, come on motto DNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii! DNA ni kiku wa kore ga kakumei? "Making Drama, Switch on!" Hilulu and Haruka are locked in a cage, but the key is nowhere to be seen. They ask for help, in tears, but no one comes to save them. "Isn't our prince going to save us?!" They soon give up and the starry sky is seen. "Princess Cage!" One Wing & Special Pride Magyaku no watashitachi Kono deai wa kiseki? No, it's destiny! "Airy Change!" "Gold Airy!" Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Nai mono nedari no stance Chiisana hane Itooshi heart Futatsu de hitotsu Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Arukidashita no ima Rasen egaki nagara chikazuku wa Big Wing & Shining Pride Just a only girls Otoha and Haruka's Surprise Live! Otoha: Helloooooooo!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Haruka: Otocchiiiii *hugs her* Hibiki: Next, Otoha and Haruka will surprise us with a beautiful Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend live! What's awaiting us?! *trying her best not to cringe XD* Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo Kizande itte Tomoni ita kiseki Tonari de waratta shunkan Sasayakana dekigoto ga sekai o souzou surukara Sugisatta toki wa modoranai kaeranai Demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru Deatta tokimeki wa utsuro tte tayutatte Demo kimi no omoi wa kanjiteru Flower: Woaaaah, they're so in sync! Hibiki: Well, they are the same person after all Flower: Otocchi isn't even an idol, and she's so good ;w; Unlike me... Hibiki: You're underestimating yourself now *sweatdrops* You're a Divine Idol, after all... Itsuka meguriaeru Itsuka musubi aeru Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Aijō Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo Koko made kita Shinjitsu genjitsu Naite waratta Tawainai atataka na Mainichi ga mirai e no hashi wo kakeru wa Anata wa tazuneru yo Naze daijina mono dake hitomi ni utsuranai? Itsu datte Watashi wa kotaeru wa Sore wa hito dake no mono dewa nai kara desho. Korekara mou Yagate kidzuku hazu yo Yagate motomeru no yo Sono yuudaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Sono yuudaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Nee moshimo ashita ga konakute mo Watashi wa kimi Anata wa watashi wo Erabi tsuranuku sono kakugou Joushiki koeta hikari sekai o tsukuri kaeru pawa "Making Drama, Switch on!" "This life is so monotone..." Otoha was gazing at the mirror, sad, when Haruka appeared from behind the glass, greeting her "Greetings! I'm your doppelganger!" "E-eh?" She then offered her her hand "Take my hand, and I'll show you a world full of wonders!" Otoha reached out to Haruka's hand, as the mirror broke, and the walls and room disappeared, as the two started falling, hugging each other, in a rainbow-colored sky "UEEEEEHHHHHH---?!" "Hold me tight, we're almost there!" Many sparkles appeared and flashed, as now Otoha was on stage, singing, as Haruka watched her from afar "We two are the same!" Haruka smiled seeing Otoha's performance, as she jumped on stage, dancing with her "Twins Journey! Mezase, Colorful Princess Symphony!" Hito wa ai ni sasaerarete hoshi wo umu Hoshi wa tomo no tame ni daichi wo tagayasu Mizu no you ni netsu no you ni Jikan no you ni karadajuu wo meguri Tsugi no rekishi wo tsumugu no "Airy Change!" "Gold Airy!" Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo Koukai wanai Majiri aenai to waratte naita Natsukashiku atarashii kyou no mada mirai e no hashi no hajimari Flower and Haruka's Twins Live! Flower: Uwaaah... I'm getting nervous... Otoha: Phew... that was tiring... Flower: You two were so good... I'm not that great to begin with... Haruka: Eh?! That's not tru- Hibiki: You'll do it, don't worry Flower: B-but! Hibiki: Just do it and don't complain! Flower: Uweeeeh T_T Hibiki: *pushes Flower and Haruka ahead* Let's go on with Flower and Haruka's Twins Live! Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days Zenzen feeling zurezure Uchuujin to iru mitai Kanzen enryo shimakuru Kachinko ichiatamadashi Demo ne nandarou mushi dekinai sonzai Negai juku shita akai sakuranbo Tonariawase de Sore wa senya ichiya moshika shitara no juicy Kimi no heart Fushigi kajitsu Tameshitai cherry-picking duo duo Futari rival? Tomodachi? Oshikura kanjuu hajike Man'naka nite iru watashitachi Itsuka itsumo cherry-picking days Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) "Making Drama, Switch On!" "One, two and three!" Haruka was seen practicising in an empty stage full of cogs and gears, and falling everytime "The things I couldn't do by myself..." However, she soon smiles and gets up, and Flower puts a red casablanca in her hair "I can do them now, thanks to you!" She puts the flower in her hair, as the cogs and gears all turn into flowers, and both start dancing while the stage lightens up and becomes a tropical beach, full of flowers "Reach you!" The two spin around, and offers an orange juice to the audience "Flower and Haruka's Gratitude Song!" Korewa senya ichiya hikaearu hanashi juicy Akai heart fushigi kajitsu Tashikamete cherry-picking duo duo "Cyalume Chaaaaaangeeeee!" Yellow, green, pink, lavender and white neon lights envelope Flower and Haruka, who throws her jewel in the air. White leaf-y wings appear behind Flower, along with a tiara made of lights Pink angel wings appear behind Haruka, along with a tiara as well The coords start glowing green, white, pink, lavender and yellow, along with the stage Everyone's coords changed into shining versions of the Summer Dream Parade Coord "Cyalume Prism!" "Cyalume Heartful!" Both fly to the top of the stage, happily holding hands Deai senya ichiya iijippari da ne futari Maru kagiri no Futago kajitsu Ii janai cherry-picking duo duo Flower petals start falling, as the Cyalume Sticks turn pink Namida tsururi pururi Hito kawamukete juicy Man'naka nite iru washitachi Itsuka itsumo cherry-picking days Yappari tappuri cherry picking days Kitto ne zettai cherry picking days Everything disappears as both are on stage again Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry-picking days Break Flower: Pshuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... *falls down* Hibiki: *catches her XD* Don't faint on stage Haruka: Performing with Flower was so fun! But I'm tired... Hibiki: Go get a drink while we get ready for the next live! We'll take a short break, wait for us The crowd goes wild ... Hibiki: *leans on the wall, questioning her life XD* Otoha: Shikyoin-san Hibiki: What? *totally depressed* ... Otoha: Gambatte! ... Hibiki: *covers face, trying not to cry XDDDDDD* Mystery and Haruka's Romantic Show! Hibiki: And last but not least, our show's climax! Mystery and Haruka's *cough* b-beautiful Romantic Show! *drops the microphone and walks away with an "I'm so done with life" face* *Backstage Flower: How... HOW DID WE GET INTO THIS SITUATION?! Haruka: *crying* I memorized the coreography... then why don't I remember it?! Mystery: That's mysterious Flower: MIKKUN! Mystery: What? ^^ Flower: YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR POWERS ON HER DID YOU?! Mystery: ...jokes on you, I'd never do that ^^ Flower just stares at him, skeptical Haruka: T_T Mystery: Anyways, don't worry, sweetheart Haruka: Eh? Mystery: I'll handle the dance for you ^^ Haruka: ...I'm even more scared now... Mystery: Shall I, milady? Haruka: Ettooo- Mystery: OH! IT'S ALMOST TIME! Haruka: EH Flower: *facepalms* Holy Falala... Mystery: *grabs Haruka's hand* LET'S GO SWEETIE! *runs off with her* The song already starts playing Haruka: UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-------- Mystery: *smiles and mutters* Don't worry, I'm here *embraces her* Haruka: A-are you sure this is the right dance- Mystery: *puts a finger on her lips, smiling* Watashi anata kare kanojo Daremo ga hajime wa hitori de arukidasu Keredo yagate Sono ryoute ippai ni kakaeru yo Mystery holds Haruka tight while dancing, getting closer to her as steam comes off her face Flower: WHAT'S THAT IDIOT DOING OH GOD Kakegae no nai kazoku koibito nakama Aru basho wa sorezore Taisetsu na kanjou Mystery then takes Haruka's hand, making her spin ALIVE fuite naite Yuragi ikiteiku (sore ga watashi) Subete wo shinji wakare kawatteku (tsumikasanetsuku) ALIVE mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari Mystery holds Haruka's hands, singing in Haruka's microphone, and pulling her closer Haruka: Wh-what are you doing, Mikkun?! Mystery: I'm dancing, aren't I? ^^ (sore ga anata) Kokoro to kokoro wa (michiteku) Hito wa hito wo Mystery quickly lets Haruka go and fall in his arms, posing with her Aishi ikiteiku Flower: I want to die... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA----" Insert Haruka getting dragged along the runway by Mystery "Making Drama, Switch on!" "UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---" Everything was dark, with Mystery dancing with Haruka in a beautiful hall The floor reflected Mystery, and he was hiding his face with a golden, frilly masquerade mask Mystery moved the mask away from Haruka's face, and leaned closer, hugging her, as everything started shining Countless people in ball dresses appeared around them, dancing with masks, the faces couldn't be seen "I'm the prince of illusions" The dancers all surrounded Mystery and Haruka, as Gold Airy wings appeared behind the two, and the ball dresses started shining "Dance along, it's the Liar Masquerade!" ALIVE tatta ichido hiraku LIVE in your life Kanarazu hikari kawashi yobu yo Life ALIVE ubai sutete hiroi soshite mata Kokoro to kokoro wa... Hito wa hito wo... "Cyalume Change!" Blue and white neon lights enveloped Mystery, as he threw a Jewel in the air. Blue detailed demon wings appeared behind him, along with a crown made of lights The coord changed in the Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord, as the stage began glowing Everyone's coords changed into shining versions of the Winter Dream Parade Coord, while Haruka's became the Dream Parade Princess Coord "Cyalume Royal!" Haruka: UEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Flower: *drops a cup* Mystery starts flying to the top of the stage, holding an horrified Haruka tight ALIVE furete naite yuragi ikiteiku Subete wo kakae wakare kawatteku Mystery lightly raises Haruka in the air, holding her bridal style, as the latter tries not to faint Then, he pulls her closer, and whispers something in her ear "Happy birthday, Symphony" ALIVE mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari Everything vanishes in the lights, as both are dancing on stage again Watashi to (watashi wa) Sekai to (kakawaru) Kimi wa (kimi wo) Tsurete ikiteiku Mystery poses with a nearly-dead Haruka heavily breathing in his arms, pale, and shaking XDDDDDDDDDDDD The crowd goes wild Mystery: You see? They liked it ^^ Haruka: *faints XDDDDDDDDDDD* Hibiki: ... *speechless, in the backstage* Flower: *her jaw drops* Hibiki: Damn it! *runs on stage* AND THIS WAS THE 2017 HARUKA BIRTHDAY SHOW! Hope you enjoyed it!! The crowd goes wild, as fireworks appear in the sky HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARUKA!!!!! Category:Hanako inoue Category:Haruka's shows Category:Falulu's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Flower's shows Category:Mystery's shows